


The Treasure

by Zirijava



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirijava/pseuds/Zirijava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Christmas Ball at Watford is coming up and an odd looking map was left for Simon, but what will he find at the "x"? Simon Snow/Baz Pitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasure

 

On Friday will be the Christmas Ball in Watford before most of the students travels home for the Holidays. I'm staying behind with Baz. Penny and Agatha are going home. The four of us are going together since none of us have a date. Penny was brooding a bit since her American boyfriend's not coming and Agatha's brooding because... Well, she's been brooding lately because of no apparent reason. We were sat in the Dining Hall, Baz –as I noticed– was absent.

"Where's Baz?" I asked Penny. She and Agatha looked at each other with grins that made me suspicious. I furrowed my brows, waiting for the answer.

"I don't know, maybe he got stuck in the library or something ", Agatha offered but something in the way she and Penny glanced at each other with grins on their lips made my eyebrows furrow impossibly more and I narrowed my eyes at them.

Penny coughed a bit when she saw my expression and she patted Agatha on the shoulder. "Come on, Agatha", Penny said and rose up from the table. "I have something I want to show you". Agatha rolled her eyes but rose at that.

When I looked down at the table I realised Penny had accidentally left a piece of parchment next to her plate. I grabbed the piece of parchment and rose from the table. "Penny", I shouted. "You forgot your–"

"No, I didn't", she said and then she and Agatha opened the doors and left the hall. I stared at the spot where two of my best friends had been just a second before. Then I looked down at the parchment in my hands.

It was piece of paper with a blue tinge and folded neatly. After inspecting it for a while more, I finished my plate, picked up the parchment and then unfolded it. It was a map but it wasn't like a normal map, I mean it was Watford, no doubt about it, but it was like a pirate map, a treasure map. Over the football pitch there was a big cross, an "x". I wonder what kind of treasure is waiting for me there? Scones, perhaps. Oh Crowley, I hope so.

The corridor's were deserted, oddly enough and so was the yards. I walked towards the football pitch, I used to drag Penny here to spy on Baz while he was playing. It took me a while —and a lot of bickering from Penny and Agatha— to find out that I wasn't actually watching Baz to see what he was plotting. I was just _watching_ him. Baz. I wasn't watching to see if he was plotting or even to watch him playing, all I was interested in was to watch him move, his hair pulled back, flowing with the wind like waves. The way that shirt hugged his chest.

How did I not know earlier?

Penny seemed to, of course she did. It doesn't matter though, there's no chance in hell that Baz feels the same, and how could he? I'm Simon Snow, Baz _hates_ me. Well, not any more he's not, we're actually rather good friends now, he had helped me defeat the Humdrum and we were actually just two sides of the same coin. Baz and I, we fit but we're friends and he's not gay.

The football pitch was empty apart from a bowl in the middle. I walked straight to it. It was a scone, just one scone in the bowl and I bent down to pick it up. It felt like a normal scone, it smelled like a normal scone. I took a bite of it and it tasted like a normal scone.

Is a normal scone my treasure?

I ate it. As I chewed on it I noticed something odd and instead of swallowing I spat it out. The odd object inside the scone was a piece of paper. "Turn around", was all it said. Instead of turning around I kept staring at the piece of paper in my hand, my mind blank.

"Are you going to turn around", the voice was nervous and Crowley, it made me nervous, too. My heart was racing impossibly fast because I knew that voice. It was _the_ voice. _His_ voice.

I turned around, slowly and as I turned around a smile grew on my lips. Baz was standing behind me and he wore a _suit_! Imagine Baz Grimm-Pitch in a _suit_. My eyes raked over his body and the well fitted suit jacket and pants. My eyes went up to his face then, his grey eyes were unsure but his mouth was set in his usual smirk.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

And that's how, ladies and gentlemen, Simon Snow's heart stopped, or started depending on how you see it.

* * *

 

Baz looked at me with a slight smirk, his grey eyes sparkling. It didn't take long for his smirk to break into a grin as he took in my appearance.

"Wow", he breathed, it was spoken so silently I almost missed it. I blushed and my smile was so shy he smirked again.

He bent his body in a bow and offered me his hand. "Want to join me in a dance my fair Lady?" he asked in a very old-fashioned and formal voice and raised his head a bit to look at me uncertainly. "Or lad", he added.

I snorted but accepted his hand and the smile he sent my way was so brilliant I couldn't help but mirror it.

Baz lead me out onto the dancefloor as a soft and slow song was being played. He turned around, changed his grip on my hand and put his other one on the small of my back. I placed my own hand on his shoulder.

We started moving to the pace of the song. I looked into his eyes, the grey, beautiful eyes and felt how everything else seemed to blur away and disappear. Everything but those stunning eyes and the small, secret smile on his face. I smiled right back at him, staring into his sparkling orbs until I felt like if I don't look away this instant I'll disappear, too.

I made myself look away and instead my gaze floated around in the room, a knot slowly building in my throat.

Students that were sat down at tables stared, couples that were dancing stared and even our two best friends stared. Penny gave us a thumbs up and winked while her American boyfriend's arm was positioned around her waist. I rolled my eyes at them. Agatha just waved a bit uncomfortably.

"Baz", I said. "Everyone's staring at us".

Baz chuckled at me before leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "That's because we look so good together". My heart stopped as my whole body was filled with a burning heat that came from within my chest. All of my senses went into overdrive because of the closeness and his scent. My smile was so big I swore it was going to be impossible to rid me of it.

After Baz had straightened again his smile was pure and happy and his eyes were burning. Everyone thinking grey is a cold colour couldn't be any more wrong. Grey was the warmest colour of them all.

His gaze dropped to my lips and then he clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to kiss you so badly right now". His words were spoken quietly and softly, when he opened his eyes again he looked straight into mine. I swallowed.

"Then why don't you?" I asked and I saw the stunned but amazed burning look in his eyes and the way his tongue suddenly wetted his lips. Mine did the same.

Baz looked uncertain but the hand holding mine left to join the other at the small of my back and I rested my now empty hand around his neck.

For what seemed like forever we stared into each other's eyes, our bodies moving together to the rythm of the song.

My heartbeat was beating so fast and his eyes looked so soft. Baz leaned against me, just a bit as if asking me for permission to lean further. I responded by leaning against him, my breathing turning deeper and uncertain. His grey eyes were burning and I think he felt it, too.

Our heads came impossibly close, I felt his breath tickle my face and then he closed his eyes. I did the same. And the world just stopped as a pair of lips pressed against mine and I melted into it and the perfection and beauty that was the touch of his lips against mine.

It was a beginning, a wish, a promise. I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time and I finally have him, Baz, where I want and it made me decide upon something.

I didn't care anymore. Let them all stare.


End file.
